Echon
Echon Ek-honn is a major character in Whitefall. He is Atarith's son from a previous, and Delesi's adoptive son. Background Not much is known about his origins, but he was raised in Highmere along with his younger siblings, Lykseth, Sirla, Ashkil and Kaily. From a young age he was raised to be honorable and he was taught to show respect while nothing was given in return. He followed the rules given to him, but he sometimes struggles to make the right choice when the situation is unfair. He was raised to be a soldier, but not a Lord despite knowing a lot of the ways and the rules known to Lord's and those who will inherit such a role. He grew very close to his sister Sirla after what she went through and wishes to one day leave his mark as well outside of gaining status of a Lord. Personality Echon is logical and fair, and tries very hard to please everyone around him. He's mature for his age and knows when to be serious and make sure his siblings are in check. He tries to show respect to others even if they don't earn it, but there's always a tone to his voice when he knows things are being unfair. He tends to rarely speak of personal feelings and thoughts as he thinks it doesn't matter. He doesn't openly express hate or annoyance, and he will put honor before logical decisions. Though he also have a darker side to his personality, due to not talking much about himself to his siblings or his father, he's become distant and secretive when it comes to personal matters and experiences. Appearance Human Form Echon is a tall, strong and firm young man. He has dark hair that reaches down to his shoulders with hair bundled together over the right side while more spread out on his left. He has a black short tunic labelled with gray fur around the collar. Under it he has a light gray long sweater, his pants are black and he wears normal gray boots also with fur. He has a belt around his stomach and braces on both of his forearms. His eyes are gray-green in color. He always wears his wolf tail in his human form. Wolf Form Echon's wolf form is bulky, deep-chested and muscular, and he can carry and throw wolves his size without trouble. His pelt is gray with a light gray mask on his face, chest and whole underside of body, legs and underside of tail. He has a light patch on his neck as well as dots over his eyes and inner ear color. He has a darker shade of gray covering his head and down his shoulders and hips and cover the top-side of his tail. He has black markings on his ears, nose bridge and tail tip. His fur is short and thick and he has a rather round and short tail. His eyes are gray-green in color. Special Abilities N/A Quotes To be added Trivia * Echon was the last sibling to be created for the Jakoll family, but he's also one of the most important ones. * In Echon's first design he was brown, but it was later changed. * Echon's wolf design is created by AzureHowlShilach